1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure of invention relates to a display panel and a display apparatus having the display panel. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a display panel capable of improving a display quality and a display apparatus having the above-mentioned display panel.
2. Description of Related Technology
Generally, a liquid crystal display LCD apparatus has a relatively small thickness, low weight and low power consumption. Thus the LCD apparatus is used in monitors, laptop computers and cellular phones, etc. The LCD apparatus includes an LCD panel displaying images using a selectively changeable light transmittance characteristic of a liquid crystal while a backlight assembly disposed under the LCD panel provides light to the LCD panel. A driving circuit drives the LCD panel and thereby causes the selective changes of the light transmittance characteristic of the liquid crystals.
The liquid display panel includes an array substrate which has a plurality of gate lines, a plurality of crossing data lines, a plurality of thin film transistors and corresponding pixel electrodes. The liquid display panel also includes an opposing substrate which has a common electrode. A liquid crystal layer is interposed between the array substrate and opposing substrate. The driving circuit includes a gate driving part which drives the gate lines of the array substrate and a data driving part which drives the data lines.
Recently, the liquid display panel has become bigger in terms of display area (DA) so that a resistance-capacitance (RC) time delay factor that can delay gate signals transferred through the gate lines can occur. A similar RC time delay factor can similarly delay the data signals that are transferred through respective one of the data lines. More specifically, the RC time delay can have its greatest effect on in portions of the display area (DA) farthest away from the gate driving part that is outputting the gate signals. The gate signals control a charging period during which respective data signals are charged into the pixels of a given row. When the gate signal switches to the off state, charging stops. As a result, a charging ratio may be disadvantageously decreased by increased RC time delays experienced by some of the gate signals. Therefore, a low quality display, such as lowering of luminance, color mixing, ghost, etc, may occur due to the effects of increased RC time delay.
It is to be understood that this background of the technology section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the here disclosed technology and as such, the technology background section may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to corresponding invention dates of subject matter disclosed herein.